Vampire Bites
by AMMC
Summary: AU. Finn has to convince Kurt to let him turn into a vampire for their parents benefit. Kurt doesn't think it's quite that simple. Kinn.


**AN:** Just an idea I've had for a while, but cannot bring myself to write as a proper full-length story. So for now it will be a drabble.

**Summary: **Burt Hummel has started dating the mysterious Carole Hudson, and now the Hummels and Hudsons are coming together as family. The only problem? Carole and her son Finn are purebred vampires, and Burt and Carole's marriage will lead to the former becoming a vampire himself. Which leaves them the issue of Kurt, the human son that Burt will stand by for all time. Finn decides to solve the whole issue of Burt living _far_ longer than Kurt by doing what any good brother should do-turn Kurt into a vampire himself!

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Bites<strong>

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me."<p>

Finn looked unapologetic, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Kurt continued to stare at him as if he'd just come out of the loony bin. Which, y'know, might actually be true, considering his... '_proposal_'.

"Dad can't bring himself to be... mated with Carole because then I'll die before him and he'll live for, around, several centuries, give or take, before he follows suit. So in order for our parents to be 'eternally beloved' and actually do the whole... turn into a vampire process... you, Finn Hudson, my soon-to-be-stepbrother, who I had a crush on, have decided you'll turn _me_ into a vampire, so we can all be one big happy vampire family?"

Finn nodded.

"Are you _insane_?"

Finn pouted, confused. The idea sounded logical to him, and vampire siblings were known to share each others blood similar to actual mates. So, if that was acceptable in vampire culture, surely he was allowed to help turn Kurt, because they were _brothers_ now, really. And the whole sharing blood angle, which would, like, solidify the family thing.

Honestly, Finn felt that Kurt was being unfair. Well, okay, the Hummel family had accepted the Hudsons and all the baggage that came with the whole blood-sucking thing pretty well, but _still_. Kurt was being irrational - becoming mates and therefore sharing a mental and emotional bond with your partner is vital to a vampire relationship. It allowed you to be apart for months, years even, without losing that connection, or going crazy from being seperated by your partner.

That last part was very important, as Carole, his awesome mom, had proven. She'd been twitchy lately, and would only relax once Burt walked in, smiling. She'd already lost one mate early before the bond truly finalised-she wasn't prepared to lose yet another, especially considering how rare it was to have more than one mate in the first place.

So yeah, if Burt's not going to submit himself to being turned because he's worried about his situation with Kurt, then it's Finn's job to fix it. He may look 17, but he was actually older, and he had seen the differance in his mom. Just how happy she was to be around this human mechanic. She deserved that happiness. And Burt seemed sincere in how much he wanted to be with Carole. Finn _had_ to convince Kurt to let himself be turned. He couldn't just turn him - that might _kill_ Kurt, rather than help. So how was he going to convince Kurt that it was a good idea? Well, it is a good idea, but for him to see that? Is there some human convention in the way or something? He'll have to check that out-

"Cowboy, you do realise you've been going through a giant monologue to yourself? Very loudly, I may add." Oh shit, was he speaking out loud? Finn gave a strained laugh. This was not good. He sighed.

"Look, Kurt," he tried again, "It's really important that Burt stays with mom. I mean, you've seen how she's been lately. And that's when Burt calls her all the time, and spends his time home with her. If Burt dies," they both flinch at that, memories still painfully clear, "she'll die of a broken heart. And I love my mom-I don't want to see her go. And I don't want to see you die while I continue to live," Finn pleaded. He needed the boy to understand.

The boy in question scoffed. "Finn, I _know_. I'm not blind. And I know it's important. But... this turning thing will involve biting and..." Kurt looked awkward now, his cheeks going slightly darker then normal. The vampire just watched. What was he so embarrassed about?

"I've bitten you before, when I was really thirsty, and we didn't have any blood packs left. Why is it so different now? I mean, the process is slightly painful - you'll probably have to stay in the basement for a couple of days, 'cause light hurts vampires when they're just born but-"

"Oh gaga. Finn, sweetie, stop speaking. _Please_," Kurt begged, clamping his hands over his ears. He did not want to know anymore details of being turned. All he needed to know was that it hurt, and it took a couple of weeks before you could go outside again. He could deal with the aftermath. It was just what Finn had to do to initiate the whole thing.

"Finn," he ventured, "You have bitten me before, and you have drank my blood." Finn nodded in agreement, wondering just what the shorter one's problem was. "But that was my _wrist_. The situation was detached, and I had some control. If you took too much, I could slap you in the head to make you stop, things like that." The vampire's eyes grew wide in realisation. Finally. "This is different. You'll be biting my neck, near my collarbone. I won't _have_ any control, it'll be intimate, and that's too much. You said it yourself - this is something mates do, not brothers, related or not!"

"You know, vampires do sometimes get together with their siblings. They tend to bond when young."

"Not helping! And why would you do that, that's... incest!"

"Hey, just because we have different views from humans doesn't mean you have to be so insensitive! ... Is that the right word, insensitive?"

Sigh. "Probably. I'm sorry. It's just... scary. And the whole drinking blood thing..."

"You'll be drinking mine for about a year before you can drink anyone else's. You'd be, after all, like a... a... a vampire baby."

"Well isn't that great. I'm 17 yet somehow I'll be a baby. Don't nod at me like that! How old _are_ you, anyway? You look 17 but aren't?"

Finn looked disturbingly proud. "I am, in fact, 29 years old. I only look it though when I start getting a beard." He began slowly edging himself closer to the petite boy.

"And yet you're stll flunking high school. I must admit, I'm concer-hey, why'd you turn off the ligh-_ah_!"

Kurt couldn't move. One moment he was talking to Finn, the next, he was pinned to his own bed by the latter. He could feel Finn's breath on his neck, one hand pushing his wrists into the pillow, the other forcing his hip to remain still. The quarterback's long legs straddled his own left leg, the hovering knee dangerously close to his crotch. His heart was racing. What was that idiot doing?

"Calm down." He could feel patterns being thoughtlessly pressed into his hip, in what seemed to be assurance. "Everything will be okay, Kurt." Tiny little licks across his neck, searching for the best spot. "I need you to trust me." Oh sweet gaga he was nipping at the skin now, gently but undoubtedly leaving a mark. "And I need you to say you consent." His fangs were scraping now, shallow, but there and-oh dear. This is doing things to him. He needs to make Finn stop before he finds his problem.

It is at that point that Finn's knee brushes against him, ever so slightly.

He moans, before going bright red.

Finn smirks.

"S-see?" Kurt gasps, as Finn softly presses against him. "Brothers wouldn't do thi-hiss... and step-brothers should be no-oooh... d-different."

"I told you." Grind. "Vampires are allowed to get this close," he drags his head to Kurt's ear, licking a little, before whispering, "to their siblings. And I _am_ the older brother." He nipped harshly at the smaller ones ear, enjoying the mewl that escaped from his throat.

"You're consent, Kurt." A whimper. "You need to say it, clearly." Groaning. "Sentences, Kurt."

"_Yes_. You can turn me... oh... just... don't... stop!"

Finn smirked again, before dipping down, and biting into Kurt's neck. Ecstasy coursed through the smaller's veins.

Kurt screamed.


End file.
